


Practice Kisses

by Drownedinlight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/pseuds/Drownedinlight
Summary: Wally asks Cisco to be his pretend boyfriend to show off to an ex-boyfriend. It turns out that Wally and Cisco are not that great at pretending, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coldflashtrash).



> This one is for coldflashtrash, who came up with [this wonderful idea.](http://coldflashtrash.tumblr.com/post/147363199543) She redeemed a fanfic gift certificate I gave to her last year for a Wallisco fic. It took me a few months, but I got it done! I hope you enjoy it, CFT, and anyone else who read this.

Wally sat, as he had for at least the last ten minutes, in the parking lot of STAR Labs. _Me and my big mouth_ , he thought to himself as he let his head fall to rest on the steering wheel. _Then again, Trey never did prompt me to make smart decisions._

A knock at the window started him so bad he jumped up in his seat. His father smiled down at him. Wally rolled down the window to the car.

“Do you know how fast you were going, young man?” Joe asked.

“Uhhh, zero miles per hour, officer,” said Wally, with a grin.

Joe just chuckled and leaned against the car. “Then can I ask why you look like you were a million miles away, son?”

Wally ducked his head, trying to hide the heat creeping up on his face. “I might have done something stupid.” Joe’s face morphed suddenly, his eyes a little wider, his mouth open slightly, so Wally pressed on, “Not like, broke-the-law stupid. Just, told-a-lie-and-now-I’ve-got-to-pay-for-that stupid.”

“Oh,” said Joe, the tension rolling out of his shoulders. “What lie?”

Wally ducked his head again. “I ran into an ex-boyfriend, and I told him I was seeing somebody new.”

“Okay,” said Joe.

“Specifically, I said I was dating an engineer at STAR Labs,” said Wally. “And well, Cisco’s been in the news a bit, so they assumed it was him. And now Trey and his new girl want to double date.”

Wally had expected some kind of verbal lashing. He hadn’t expected his father to start laughing “Dad! It’s not funny!”

“It really is, son,” said Joe. “Oh man, thank you, son, I needed a laugh like that.”

“Aren’t you supposed to dispense fatherly wisdom to help with my problems?” Wally asked.

“Here’s some fatherly wisdom—talk to Cisco. He’ll probably get a kick out of it too. Then he’ll block this ex-boy of yours from ever contacting you again, because it sounds like he’s not the sort of person you should be hanging around.”

“Yeah,” said Wally. “You’re right.”

“Course I’m right,” said Joe. “Now come on, sitting’s not going to help anything.”

Wally nodded, rolling up the window of his car. He stepped out, making sure to lock it behind him. Joe had waited for him, soft, patient smile on his face. Wally didn’t know why, but he opened out his arms for a hug. Joe obliged him, wrapping his arms around his son with a gentle squeeze. “Love you, Pop,” said Wally.

“Love you too, son,” said Joe.

Wally followed Joe into the lab, hoping and praying that maybe Cisco was out on a dinner break. Naturally, Cisco was sitting at his normal desk in the cortex and looked up when then entered. "Hey guys! What's happening?"

"Hey Cisco," said Joe. "Actually Wally could really use your help with something, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course!" said Cisco with a giant smile. "I'm always here to help. What's up?"

Wally tried not to glare at his father and instead turned to Cisco. "Uh, it's a little personal, could we talk in private?"

Cisco pushed himself off of the desk and rolled vaguely in Wally's direction. He hopped to his feet. "Sure thing! Follow me to my office."

As Cisco walked away, Wally did glare at his father. As Joe raised his hands in a placating gesture, Wally followed Cisco out of the cortex and down the circular halls of STAR Labs.

To Wally's surprise, Cisco took him to an actual office. "Is this...yours?"

"Yeah," said Cisco, blinking. "Did you think I was going to take you to some random room and call it my office?"

"Well, maybe," said Wally, feeling his face heat up. "Sorry—but I've never seen your office, I didn't know you had one."

Cisco shrugged. "Meh, we do most of our work in the cortex anyway. But we are not here to talk about my office; we are here to talk about you. So, what's up?"

 "Oh," said Wally. He was almost glad his face was flush from earlier, so now, just maybe Cisco wouldn't be able to tell he was blushing even more. "Um...so I ran into my ex today."

Cisco didn't interrupt, just let him talk and explain the awkward situation. He nodded at points, keeping his eyes on Wally and even smiling. "So," said Cisco at the end of Wally's story. "You're asking me on a date?"

Wally blinked. "Seriously?" he asked. "I mean, you'll go?"

"Sure!" said Cisco. "Why? Was that not the point of the story?"

"Well, Pops thought it would be best to like block him on Facebook and stuff," said Wally, with a short shrug of his shoulders.

"Meh," said Cisco, tilting his hand from side to side. "It probably would help for a while, but then you'd run into him again. Best just to go on the date and whenever you see him next he'll leave you alone." 

"Oh...okay," said Wally feeling a smile light up his face. "That sounds great. Thanks man!"

"I am always here to be a date for my friends." Cisco wrinkled his nose. "A fake date I mean."

"Of course," said Wally, willing himself not to blush. Cisco would be an amazing real date—an amazing real boyfriend. But Wally was just happy to have a friend that would help him stick it to his ex. He would never want to pressure Cisco into something he didn't want.

"Okay," said Cisco, a bright grin working its way across his lips. "So what's the deets, when does this fake date take place?"

Wally checked his messages and found out that Trey had texted him a suggested day, time, and place for them to meet up. Cisco was cool with it, so Wally texted back with the okay.

"We should probably get our stories straight though," said Cisco. He held up his hand and began ticking off his fingers. "Like what our meet cute was, how long we've been dating, and other stuff like that."

"Okay," said Wally. He opened his mouth to say something, when his phone went off with a ping. "Shoot," said Wally, looking over the reminder. "I have a study group I've got to get to. Umm, do you wanna come over tonight, and we can play video games and work out the details?"

"Sure," said Cisco, smile still in place. "I'll catch a ride with your dad or with Barry—or if worse comes to worse I'll shoot you a text for a rescue."

"Cool," said Wally. He inched toward the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Walls," said Cisco with a little wave.

Wally waved back as he went for the door. He felt a hot wave of embarrassment watch down his throat all the way into his stomach. He really had nothing to be embarrassed about, especially since Cisco was being such a good sport. But it didn't quite feel like shame it felt more like—jitters. Like he was excited, almost, but wary.

He really wished he could go home and bury his face in his pillow. Instead, he went to his study group and tried to focus on the problem set for this week.

Of course, he couldn't, because everything made him think of Cisco, and Cisco's adorable smile, and his hands—Cisco had nice hands.

Wally didn't see any texts from Cisco when he got out of his study group, so he headed home. He spread out homework over the kitchen table and was working on a physics problem set when Barry, Iris and Cisco came through the front door laughing about some story Cisco was telling them.

"Hey guys," said Wally from his seat.

"Geeze Wally," said Iris as they made their way to the table. "Do you think you're using enough space, there?"

"Physics takes up a lot of room—it’s the study of everything," said Wally as he batted her hand away. All the same, he started gathering up his notes and problem sets in an order that would make sense.

"You can finish up if you want," said Barry. "Iris and I can make dinner."

"Well, if Pops is gonna be home soon then I should probably head upstairs. You know how he is about the mess." Wally wrinkled his nose while Barry and Iris just laughed.

"Yeah, we know," said iris. "But, Barry's right, go finish your homework. We've got dinner."

"And I can totally help with the physics," said Cisco, pointing at himself.

"Yeah?" asked Wally. "That'd be great. There's this one problem I'm not really able to work my way around."

Cisco grinned at him, before turning and raising his hand toward the stairs. "To upstairs!" he said, before "racing" off (which was more of a fast, indoor trot).

Wally laughed, following after.

Cisco had already flopped down on the bed when Wally arrived.

"So is there actually a problem that's giving you trouble?" Cisco asked.

"There really is," said Wally, as he set his text book and papers down on the desk. "But we can talk about other stuff too. You don't have to help me with my homework."

"No, but as a good boyfriend I probably should," said Cisco, with a grin.

Wally ignored the strange way his heart beat as Cisco said boyfriend. "Is that how we met, then?"

"No, we definitely met for the first time at the Stephen Hawking lecture last year," said Cisco, squinting in concentration. "We had seats next to each other, and kept whispering about his remarks. Suitably nerdy, but also cute."

"And I actually went to that lecture!" said Wally, flopping down next to Cisco.

"So did I! It was...just, ugh... mind blown," said Cisco, his mouth morphing into that gorgeous smile again. "But I think we didn't start dating until Barry introduced us over our mutual love of engineering."

"And let me guess, we kissed for the first time while watching Star Wars?" asked Wally.

Cisco tapped Wally on the nose. "You're brilliant, my friend. Other than that, though, we can kind of keep the stories the same. We hang out a lot because I'm friends with your brother, and it just felt right."

"Simply," said Wally with a quick nod. "I like it." He tried for a smile and Cisco, Cisco smiled back at him, beaming like a ray of light. "So, boyfriend, mine, were you serious about helping with my physics homework? Because there really is a problem that's kicking my ass. No one in my study group could figure it out either."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help?" Cisco asked. "Show me the demon problem!"

Wally spread his book out on the bed, and they took a look at it together. It took several minutes of Cisco looking it over, reading and rereading with his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth before he nodded. "Okay, here's where I think it's tripping you up."

They worked together for some time longer until Wally had a satisfactory answer, and could actually explain how he got there. It was right around that time that Joe knocked on the door to Wally's room and opened it up to see them both laying on the bed.

Joe paused, mouth open, just for a moment, before saying, "Dinner's ready, if you guys are at a place to take a break."

"We just conquered Wally's demon problem, so I would say we have earned some grub!" said Cisco, pulling himself up off the bed with a groan. "C'mon Wall-man, let's eat."

Wally followed him out of the room, pausing to grin at Joe.

Joe smiled back and held him there for a moment. "Hey, ah, son, you know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, Pop," said Wally, with a smile. "We just had a pretty great heart-to-heart this morning, remember?"

Joe nodded. "I remember. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, though. If I've hurt your feelings or...anything, okay? You never need to hide from me."

Wally smiled at his father. "Thanks, Pop. That means so much to me." He held out his arms and wrapped them around his father.

Joe hugged him back with a tight, comforting squeeze, and somehow Wally felt, despite his mouth running away with him, that everything was going to be okay.

 

It turned out that they didn’t need to work on their back story at all. Not that it was news, but Trey was still an asshat. Like, a major asshat. He had done nothing but talk about his mad piano skills since they had sat down. Wally owed Cisco so many lollypops for this disaster of an evening.

"So, anyway," Trey was saying, as he had been saying since their double date had started. "I'm working on this Devorse Jack concerto, and my professor thinks that I may win a state competition with it."

"Really?" Cisco asked, a tight smile on his face. "Are you doing 33, 53 or 104?"

Trey stared and Wally stared right along with him.

"I didn't think you played piano," said Wally.

"Oh, no, I'm a classical guitar kind of guy," said Cisco, flashing a more genuine grin at Wally. "But my brother, now, he's a piano virtuoso—so I've listened to a lot of the stuff in my life."

"That's nice," said Trey's new girl, Amanda. "I know I got dragged to every single theatre show my sister was in."

"Dante did try to make it to all of my science events until they got a little too advance," said Cisco. "But, Trey, tell me more, 33, 53 or 104?"

"Oh, the, ah 104," said Trey, a smile smugly on his face, since Cisco had turned the conversation back him.

"That's a bold choice for a pianist," said Cisco.

 "I'm a bold kind of guy," said Trey.

"And Amanda, what are you studying right now?" Cisco asked.

"Oh! I'm actually starting in my first semester on a master’s in business finance," she said with a smile. Trey's brows, though, had furrowed in confusion.

"Very nice!" said Cisco. "We need more numbers-money people in the world. What got you into that?"

"Well, I was actually a fashion undergrad," said Amanda, waving her hands around as she spoke. "And I love designing, but I'm really good with numbers and fund raising, and you wouldn't believe how many startups flop because they don't know how to sustain themselves."

"I have a couple of friends who had the same problem," said Cisco. "More sciencey—but same problems."

"yeah, so I was like, hey, I can do fashion and numbers, best of both worlds," said Amanda. "What about you—what was the 'aha' moment for—was it physics or engineering?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a mix master, so I do both," said Cisco. "But it was probably when my teacher unleashed us on the City Museum in fifth grade—on of the docents said it took a lot of engineering to make the place work. Then of course, when I went to the library, they introduced me to a very different kind of engineering, but I was hooked."

"I'm just trying to picture little Cisco, who can't even see over the counter asking about engineering," said Wally. "You had to have been a cute kid."

"I was a very ugly child, actually, it was a curse," said Cisco, his voice lighter than air. "But I think I grew out of it."

"Oh, babe, you definitely grew out of it," said Wally, leaning over to press a kiss to Cisco's cheek.

It was a little like a romantic comedy—but only a little. When Cisco turned his head, Wally barely kissed the corner of his mouth, instead of his cheek. Cisco grinned at him as the pulled back. "You grew up pretty cute, too, you know."

"Aww, you guys are so cute," said Amanda, a smile on her face. She turned to Trey, presumably to give him a kiss, when she saw that he was frowning. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just my stomach acting up a little," said Trey. "I just..." he trailed off as he dry heaved a little.

Amanda leaned over and started rubbing his back. "Oh babe, do we need to go?"

"I think I might just want some fresh air, and see if that helps," said Trey.

"Oh, okay, I’ll get the tab and meet you out there," said Amanda.

Trey nodded, making a concentrated effort to keep his mouth closed as he slipped outside.

"Oh man," said Amanda, pulling out her wallet. "Just as the night was getting off. I'm sorry guys—maybe we could reschedule?"

"Sure," said Cisco. "I was actually going to say, I think you'd like my friend Mari. She's an amazing designer—trying to get on her feet. If you want to give me your number, I can text her about you?"

"That would be amazing." Amanda smiled brightly at them both. She passed off a wad of cash to their server and headed out after entering her number into Cisco's phone.

"Wow," said Wally when she was out of earshot. "I didn't think he would still pull the fake sick to get out of a conversation trick."

"I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't stand him talking about himself anymore," said Cisco, wrinkling his nose. "And typically narcissists can't handle it when everyone's having an equal share of conversation." He looked at his watch. "It's still early, did you want to catch a movie?"

"Heck yeah," said Wally. "And don't laugh, I kinda want to see the dragon movie."

"Have you met me?" said Cisco, with a playful stink eye. "Dragons are alright by me."

Wally shot some money to Cisco through Venmo, and they waltzed out of the restaurant toward the theater. The lights of the places they passed made Cisco's skin glow and his eyes almost twinkle. He was so beautiful, thought Wally. Not for the first time, he regretted that this was not a real date. 

Cisco looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Wally. "I was just wondering, why'd you ask about that concerto thing?"

To his surprise, Cisco burst out laughing. "Oh that! Okay, firstly, the guy's name is pronounced de-for-yak, but it's spelled like D-V-O-R-J-A-K, with some accents. So, obviously, he's never really played anything the guy wrote if he's never heard his name spoken. Secondly, Dvořák's Opus 104 is a concerto for cello, not piano."

At Cisco's smug grin, he could help but laugh. "Woooww," said Wally. "That's some nerd play right there, Cisco. But I gotta admit, knowing that he doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about is pretty funny. Thanks for that."

"You are most welcome my friend." Cisco reached out to tug on him, but somehow ended up tacking Wally's hand. "Now, come on! The dragon movie awaits us!"

Wally grinned as he let himself be tugged along.

Of course, they had no idea that someone was watching them at that very moment.

 

Cisco hummed a jaunty little tune as he walked into STAR Labs. He would have the cortex to himself for at least an hour and a half so he could—

Cisco's inner monologue cut off abruptly as he came into the doorway of the cortex and found Barry, Joe, Caitlin and Harry in a huddle. "Uh, hi?" he said.

The four of them looked up in shock, as if Cisco weren't the first one there every morning anyway.

"Cisco!" said Barry. "Hey buddy."

Cisco narrowed his eyes. "Did you reset the timeline again?"

"No," said Barry.

"Okay, you have this guilty look on your face like you did something wrong, and that was the first thing that came to mind," said Cisco, with a small shrug as he made his way to his station. "So what's up? Team Meeting? New Meta? Normally, no one's here this early except me, so I guess it's important."

Caitlin pursed her lips. Uh-oh, that meant serious talk. Cisco focused in as she started to speak. "Cisco, you know you're our friend, and that we love you, right?"

"Yes?" said Cisco. "Well, except Harry—we'll hate each other until the end of time."

"It's mutual," said Harry, with the barest of grins.

"It's just, I guess all of us are a little worried that we haven't expressed that you can trust us, with anything, no matter how worried you might be that it will turn out," said Caitlin, reaching out to take his hands in hers.

Cisco frowned. "I thought we'd had the 'sometimes, I date guys' talk, right? Did I miss anyone?"

"Oh, for godssake," said Harry. "Allen saw you on a date with Wally last night, and Joe caught you making out yesterday, and so what they're trying to say is—"

"Jesus Harry," said Barry, cutting him off. "Really, you had to do it like that?"

"The suspense was killing me," said Harry. He looked Cisco dead in the eye and said, "Date who you want. See you in the lab." He gave Cisco an almost too rough pat on the back as he left the cortex.

Cisco, meanwhile, felt a little frozen, and it wasn't just Caitlin's cold hands. "Uh, guys, I think there's been a serious misunderstanding."

"So you weren't on a date with Wally last night?" Joe asked.

"No, I was," said Cisco, cursing his tongue. "I mean we went out, but Wally was having trouble with his ex-boyfriend, so I was just there to help run interference. Wally didn't want to face the guy alone."

"That's so nice, Cisco," said Caitlin. "But really, it's okay if you guys date," she continued saying. "There's nothing wrong with it and you're both adults. We just don't want you guys to feel like you need to hide from us."

"We're not hiding!" said Cisco, letting go of Caitlin's hands to throw them up into the air. "Last night was the first time we even went out, okay? We've just been hanging out until now, not dating."

Barry shrugged. "I don't think you have to go on dates to be dating, I mean..."

"Can we let this go, please?" said Cisco. "I don't feel really comfortable talking about this without Wally, anyway."

"Alright," said Joe, with a nod. "That's fair. We'll have dinner as a family tomorrow night, and we can talk about it then. As it is, I've got to get to the station. You too, Bear."

Barry held out his arms to Cisco, and Cisco rolled his eyes, but gave his bro a hug. Joe came in for a hug too, and squeezed Cisco no tighter than normal. They left with a wave, and then Caitlin stood in front of him with a bit of a pouty lip. "Oh, come here," said Cisco.

Caitlin grinned, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I have to work on restocking the med bay this morning, but we should go to lunch today, okay?"

"You buying?" Cisco asked.

"Of course," said Caitlin.

"Okay, I've gotta go get on some projects before anything explodes," said Cisco.

Of course, as soon as he was out of the cortex, Cisco got on his phone and dialed Wally.

"'lo?" came the sleepy reply from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," said Cisco.

"'S'okay, I should get up anyway. What's up?"

"Everyone thinks we're dating," said Cisco.

"...I am I still dreaming, or did you just say that everyone thinks we're dating?" Wally asked.

"Uh, unless I dreamed the weird intervention that Barry, Harry, Caitlin and your Dad just had for me, then no—everyone thinks we're dating."

"Oh man." Cisco heard Wally shuffling around, probably in bed. Now there was an interesting thought—Wally in bed, probably in just his boxers, a little morning—no! Bad Cisco! "I'm sorry Cisco," said Wally after a minute.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," said Cisco. "Barry saw us on a date, kind of a natural conclusion. And your dad thinks we were making out in your room the other day."

"Man I wish—that problem set was something else."

Cisco ignored the way his heart flip flopped when Wally said he wished they had been making out. Instead he asked, "How did that go, by the way?"

"Great! Turned it in yesterday, and I was the only one who could explain it. She corrected me a few times, but Dr. Moriarty said I did well."

"That's great! But, listen, Wally, I might have made everything worse, I tried to explain, and you're dad wants us to have a family dinner."

"Well, we can always just explain that you were doing me a favor or I dunno, have a climactic break up during dinner like they do in the movies."

Cisco thought about it for a moment. They break up thing could work, maybe not at dinner but in a few weeks, they could tell everyone they had just decided to be friends, since they were all insisting that Cisco and Wally were dating. But, a traitorous part of Cisco thought, maybe he didn't want to stop dating Wally. Was that weird? It was a little weird.

"Cisco, are you still there?" Wally asked.

"Uhhh, yeah," said Cisco. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Oh, like that doesn't happen every day," said Wally, a teasing lilt coloring his voice.

"Oh, shush. Listen, maybe we don't break up at dinner, but like give it a week? Say we were better off as friends, that sort of spiel?" Cisco asked.

"That could work," said Wally. "Hey, listen, can we talk tonight? Maybe at your place so my dad doesn't walk in on us again?"

Aaaand there was that naked Wally picture again. It was a nice picture. "Sure!" said Cisco, trying to hide that he had been thinking thoughts of a naked Wally at all. "I'll order pizza—come pick me up from the lab around five?"

"Can do."

For the rest of the day, Cisco couldn’t keep his attention in one place for long. He nearly drove Harry nuts, going back and forth between projects. At last, Harry threw a marker at him. “If you can’t keep still go lollygag somewhere, else.”

“I am not lollygagging!” said Cisco. But as he shuffled out of the shared lab space with Harry, he knew he wasn’t even fooling himself. He was totally lollygagging. The thoughts of Wally (some naked, most not), keep interrupting his normally smooth processing system. Could he tell Wally that he had liked hanging out in a date kind of a way? That the movie and even the sort of awful dinner had been good time. Even that little something of a kiss had sent flutters into Cisco’s stomach—a good kind of fluttering.

Cisco knew he was in trouble when Caitlin kept frowning at him during lunch.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked after they gave their orders.

“Not yet?” said Cisco, as he rested his chin on the restaurant’s patio table. “I just…I have feelings. About Wally.”

Caitlin smiled at him. “Those feelings are always weird at the start. Just give it a little time and things will even out again.”

Cisco had nodded over lunch, but as the clock ticked closer to five the more the flutters grew in his stomach.

When Wally strolled in at quarter to five, the flutters abruptly ceased, and Cisco felt a little like he couldn’t breathe.

Wally strolled over to him, an easy smile gracing his face. “Hey, babe.” He leaned down to kiss Cisco’s cheek, and Cisco couldn’t help it. He turned his face and met Wally’s kiss, lips on. Cisco could feel Wally tense, for just a moment, and then he relaxed into the kiss.

“If you two are going to do that, you can do it somewhere other than here,” said Harry from where he was working across the cortex.

Wally pulled away soon enough that Cisco could see him rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say, Dad.”

“Don’t call me dad,” said Harry.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Jessie’s Dad,” Wally said, taking Cisco by the hand.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but as Wally pulled Cisco out of his chair Jessie walked in and pointed at him, “And you can’t say that’s not true. Where are you guys headed?”

“Pizza and movies at Cisco’s,” said Wally.

“Nice!” said Jessie, smiling at them both. “Have fun, guys.”

“Thanks, Jess,” said Wally. He at last turned to Cisco. “Ready?”

Cisco, who’s brain was still rebooting from their kiss, at last said, “Uh, yeah. Let’s go.”

Wally’s hand was warm, and not sweaty at all. It felt nice to just hold someone’s hands, but Wally’s hand was especially nice.

“Was that okay?” Wally asked, as they walked out to the parking lot.

“Yeah, that was okay,” said Cisco. “Aokay, even.”

“Good, I was worried that it might be kinda weird—it felt a little awkward,” said Wally. He walked with Cisco around the to the passenger side of the car and unlocked it as they kept walking together. “Like, I for sure thought Wells was going to call us out for being fakes.”

“Well, I think everyone has a few awkward kisses when they start dating,” said Cisco, buckling himself in as Wally started up the care. “I mean the only way you get less awkward is be kissing each other more.”

“That’s a good point,” said Wally, as they pulled out of the parking lot. “What you’re saying then is that we should practice kissing?”

His cheeky grin made Cisco’s heart thud with anticipation. Just then, he wanted to lean over and give Wally the kiss of his life. But Wally was driving, so it would probably be a bad idea. Instead he said, “Sure, just maybe when we’re stationary.”

Cisco swears to God himself that Wally licked his lips just then.

Thankfully they didn’t talk much more on the ride back to Cisco’s apartment. Wally turned on some sick rock-blues band and they spent the ride jamming out. The pizza guy, who was insanely early, met them at Cisco’s apartment, and they carried the pie upstairs.  They didn’t talk much more until they were picking out movies to watch, and while debating the likely hood of _Starship Troopers_ , Wally turned to Cisco and said, “I’m sorry about the whole kissing thing. We don’t have to.”

“No, it’s okay,” said Cisco, scooting closer to him.

“If you don’t want to do it though,” said Wally. “I don’t want you to think like you haven’t got a choice.”

“No! I would never think that,” said Cisco. He reached out for Wally, their fingers tangling together. “Wally, you are such an amazing guy. I just—I didn’t realize how much I would like kissing you, and how much I like being with you.”  
“What?” said Wally, his eyes going a little wide.

Cisco leaned forward until he was almost in Wally’s lap. Holding Wally’s face in his hands, Cisco pressed their lips together in a spot on kiss. Wally felt so warm and solid beneath him. Cisco pulled back, and then pressed another short kiss to Wally’s mouth before he said, “I don’t want to practice kissing you. I just wanna kiss you, dude. And…” Cisco reached out for another kiss, to assure himself that Wally was still there, and still real. “I don’t wanna fake date you. I want to really date you. Okay?”

“Uhhh, is this really happening right now?” Wally asked.

“Yes,” said Cisco, reaching out to pinch the skin on Wally’s arm.

“Then, yeah, that’s way okay.” Wally surged forward, their noses knocking together a little, as he dug his hands into Cisco’s hands and kissed Cisco square on the mouth.

Wally pressed Cisco back into the cushions of the couch. Cisco was distracted for a moment with how Wally pinned Cisco’s legs underneath him. But in the next moment, Wally was licking Cisco’s lips, and it made the tingling sensation of legs seem insignificant.

Still, when Wally pulled back to breathlessly ask, “Is this okay?” Cisco took that opportunity to arrange them for some more comfortable making out.

It was of course, a few kisses later, when Cisco was moving his lips across Wally’s jaw that Wally’s phone rang. “That’s my pop’s ring tone,” he said as he pulled the phone out. “Hey Pop.”

“Hey, son,” Cisco heard Joe say as he began suckling a hickey on Wally’s neck. “Where’re you at?”

“’m over at Cisco’s,” said Wally, smacking Cisco thigh.

Cisco pouted and pulled back, leaning into the couch cushions.

“Uh-huh, and are you two still saying that you’re not dating.”

“Uhhh, nope,” said Wally. He leaned down licking a stripe from Cisco’s ear to his Adam’s apple.

“Well, good. There’s no reason for you boys to hide. And he’s coming for dinner tomorrow night, right?”

Cisco was trying not to squirm—because when he squirmed, he was painfully aware of how hard he was getting and how hard Wally was getting.

“Yep, all good for dinner,” said Wally. His free hand had traveled to Cisco’s hip to pin him down. “Hey, Pop, can we talk later?”

“What’s a matter?” Joe asked. “Too cool for your old man.”

“Ah, no, it’s just Cisco and I are in the middle of something.”

“What—oh, oh, say no more, son. Use protection.”

“Thanks, Pop, love you, bye!”

Wally didn’t wait for Joe to say good-bye, but ended the call and tossed the phone on Cisco’s coffee table. “Where were we?” he asked.

“On our way to the bedroom,” said Cisco. He kissed Wally, wriggling out from underneath and sauntering to the bedroom.

Cisco was pretty pleased that Wally nearly bowled him over, following behind him.

 

Cisco woke to an alarm that would not stop. Probably because it wasn’t an alarm—it was Harry ringing his phone.

“Are you ill?” Harry asked.

“No?” said Cisco.

“You’re late.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” said Cisco.

“Allen’s coming to check on you,” said Harry.

“Good for him,” said Cisco, ending the call. He rolled over, burrowing a little deeper into Wally’s chest.

Of course, then there was Barry knocking at the door. “Cisco? Cisco, are you okay.”

Wally huffed, a breath of hot air dancing on Cisco’s skin. He slipped out of bed, barely pausing to grab a pair of boxers as he made his way to the door. Cisco whined at the loss of his body heat, but Wally just waved him off.

The door opened.

“Wally?” said Barry.

“Hey, Bear, Cisco and I are okay,” said Wally. “Just sleeping in today.”

“Oh, okay,” said Barry slowly, like seeing Wally in nothing but Cisco’s droids boxers had made his brain reboot. “Have a good day?”

“You too, bro.”

The door closed.

The next thing Cisco knew, Wally was slipping back in bed, wrapping his arms around Cisco again. “Our family’s weird,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” said Cisco, burrowing deep again. “After we wake up again.”

Wally said nothing, just closed his eyes and fell back asleep to Cisco’s easy breathing.

 


End file.
